


Firelight

by ColdStarsAndStones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Lena and hanzo friendship, M/M, Not mchanzo yet, Ow shapeshifter au, Pining, Trust, discussions, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStarsAndStones/pseuds/ColdStarsAndStones
Summary: Its a cold winter night in the plains.So a fire is built, and the clanmates can finally relax after a hunt.Things come up in conversation.( inspired by overdrugs-mayhem.tumblr.com 's shapeshifter au)





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously suggest checking out overdrugs-mayhem.tumblr.com 's au!!  
> Btw this takes place when jesse is still relatively new to the group.  
> Ps. I should mention   
> Jesse is a wolf  
> Hanzo is a snow leopard  
> Tracer is a cheetah  
> Jack is a lion

In a place like Jack Morrison's territory, it wasn't often that you needed help staying warm. The grassy savanna sun shone brightly almost yearlong and even the winters were mild at best. This year however, winds had started blowing in from the snowy place up north and it got much colder during the night.

Hence, the burning firepit in the middle of their camp.

Mccree and Lena had raced to start digging the hole, getting dirt almost everywhere, much to hanzo's dismay. The warmth that the fire brought however, was very much worth the trouble of making it. And there, Morrison's clan sat, resting from a long, late night hunt around the fire with full bellies.

Jack had long since gone on a "moonlight stroll" stating that he needed to walk off the extra helpings, before leaving his den, and the rest of them to talk.

"Ha! That bloke didn't even know what hit 'em!" Stated Tracer triumphantly, referring to their prey that night. "I think I broke a new record too!"

"Honestly," replied Jesse from his side of the clearing, "I couldn't even tell, you're always so damn fast."

"Speed is not everything, lena." Hanzo chided from next her, in human form. "You almost missed your mark on its leg. Your pounce needs more precision."

"Aw, don't be like that han, we got em, didn't we?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes and turned away.

Tracer, now in cheetah form, suddenly bopped her head against his hand, and hanzo sighed before reaching up and petting between her ears. She purred and relaxed against his side, content. Mccree observed all of this from his side of the fire and cleared his throat.

"You two seem awful close, don't ya?

Hanzo hmmed in a way that was neither positive nor negative and Tracer simply twisted her head to get a better angle. Mccree coughed awkwardly and adjusted his hat. It just seemed a little too....domestic. He'd had the impression that hanzo was single and well, thinking about it now of course he would be close to the other shifter, but he still wouldn't have thought that-

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, hanzo spoke up.

"Do not be so generous with your assumptions, mccree."

Lena finally looked up with a daze.

"Huh? Oh, Oh! Hahaha!", she suddenly laughed. "Oh no, love! We aren't like that, i swear. Just best mates thats all! Besides, uh, I don't exactly hunt in that neck of the woods, if ya catch my drift."

"Ah," Jesse replied, catching her drift. "Gotcha." 

A relieved sigh nearly passed his lips. And then he's curious, because he *had* noticed something..."Got anybody in particular on yer mind, then?"

She suddenly goes still." Umm, no, nope, not that I can think of, no."

"Oh?" Hanzo replies."So all of those 'midnight runs' near the southern talon border were simply nothing after all?

Tracer jolts up immediately and steps back, blushing and nervous looking.

"Uh, I mean um, yes! Definitely! I mean w-what else would they be for? C-certainly not for meeting up with anyone or anything! Ah! I mean uhh... jeez, wonder how Jacks' doing!"

With that final yelp, she takes off out of the camp as fast as her four legs can carry her.

"Huh." Says Mccree. "Wonder what that's all about."  
"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hanzo chuckles.

They sit in silence for a little while, warming up by the makeshift fire. Hanzo suddenly stretches, shifting forms midway through, slim feline body arching into the air and grey fur turned orange in the firelight. His jaw widens in a yawn, showing off sharpened white teeth. Mccree has to look away to hide his blush.

As the snow leopard settles down closer to the flames, Jesse unconsciously shifts to his canine form and mimics his movement. The moon shines brightly overhead and in the orange glow of the fire it reminds him almost of the desert nights with the deadlock pack. They would be howling at the sky on nights like this.

A voice jars him out of his thoughts.

"She trusts you."

Mccree looks up at his companion, who is staring into the flame with a cold look on his face.

He continues."Perhaps not fully, but she is warm to you. She believes that you are genuine in wanting to be here. I do not think the same."

Mccree almost flinches at his harsh tone.

"However. Lena also says that your past should not dictate what others think of you in the present. And... I agree. I am fully aware of your past and, while I am still wary of you, it would be hippocritical of me to discount you because of it."

Before he can even begin to feel touched by that statement, hanzo glances up.

"That being said, if you betray that belief in you, for any reason, there will be three sets of claws for you to deal with, understand?"

Mccree shrinks a little at the look in the felines eyes, which he now recognizes as a fierce protectiveness and nods. "Right. Don't you worry, I ain't here to deceive. Yall gave me a place to stay, and im gonna work hard to earn that kindness back.

Hanzos expression turns to something else before he looks away and lays down again, discussion, presumably, over.

Sighing, Jesse settles back down and contemplates what he said about joining Morrison's clan. His bold faced lie. Its funny though, right when the words had left his muzzle...

...He thinks he might have meant them.


End file.
